Daichi Yamagata
is of the Turborangers. Biography Turboranger A patient track star who is also a good student giving him the fame of "Running Brain" which is in contrast to Riki. He shows his team concern and is self-sacrificing even when he placed himself at risk to be able to have the Turbo Rugger completed. A reliable subleader who will always be for support of his teammates. He once befriended the monster Sumo Boma whom he defeated in a sumo battle and granted the demon rest. He defeated Jarmin in battle after helping Dr. Dazai get the parts to complete the Turbo Rugger. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Black Turbo is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Daichi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Black Turbo powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Daichi and his teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Turboranger. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Dynamen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Daichi, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo: to be added Black Turbo - "Powerless Mode"= The Turborangers are prone to having their powers taken away by the Boma or running out of the fairy power empowering them; when they do, their entire suit outside their helmet visor becomes a pure white in color. This can be restored to the proper suit by restoring the fairy magic within them, generally through the power of their own youth. }} Ranger Key The is Daichi Yamagata's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Black Turbo Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Black Turbo. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force on Animarium. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers when they got them and the Carrangers mixed up. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Turboranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Turborangers fired their V Turbo Bazooka alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and Livemen, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Daichi received his key and became Black Turbo once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daichi Yamagata is portrayed by Fumiaki Ganaha. As Black Turbo, his suit actor was . Etymology *His surname can be translated as "Mountain Form", and his given name can be translated as "Great Earth". External links *Black Turbo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Black Turbo at the Dice-O Wiki